Jinbe
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Jinbe (called Jimbei or Jinbei in some translations), epithet “Knight of the Sea” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 44 | 46 Classification: Whale Shark Fishman, Captain of the Sun Pirates, Former Shichibukai, Former Royal Guard of the Ryugu Kingdom Attack Potency: Town level+ '''(Oneshotted shadow-powered Moria, nullified Hody Jones' water shot with his own, blocked Wadatsumi's punch and break one of his fingers with a kick), higher with Buraikan (Sent an inflated Wadatsumi tumbling) '''Range: Several hundred meters to a few kilometers with projectiles Speed: High Hypersonic (Intercepted pre-skip G2 Luffy and blocked Akainu’s attack, also matched post-skip G2 Luffy) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class KT+ Durability: Large Town level (Tanked a Jet Stamp from G2 Luffy, could also stop a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hands receiving only some burns) Stamina: Very high, was able to battle against Ace in a five-day long fight Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and experienced combatant Weakness: Weaker on land than in the water as he cannot fight at his full potential Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Heat Resistance (Low/Mid-level) (able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, received only superficial burns when he grabbed Akainu's magma fist) -Adept/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (is a very high-level master of the Fishman Karate) -Water Manipulation (Low/Mid-level) (Fishman Karate allows him to control all the water within his vicinity including the water in a person's body, generate water from his own body in considerable amounts and at high speeds, use water to fire powerful projectiles) -Can breathe underwater and swim incredibly fast -Has the ability to communicate with whale sharks over very long distances (possibly other fish as well) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Fishman Karate' (Gyojin Karate): A martial art that is practiced by certain members of the fishman race. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. : ⦁'Karakusagawara Seiken' (Arabesque Tile True Punch): Jinbe punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). : ⦁'Gosenmaigawara Seiken' (Five Thousand Tile True Punch): A stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. : ⦁'Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro' (Fishman Way of Yielding: Water Heart): An underwater technique that Jinbe initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows Jinbe to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. : ⦁'Kairyu Ipponzeoi' (Sea Current Lifter): An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbe heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. Jinbe could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary. : ⦁'Yarinami' (Spear Wave): A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbe heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. : ⦁'Samehada Shotei' (Sharkskin Palm Block): A simple palm block with enough force behind it to block stuff. : ⦁'Samegawara Seiken' (Shark Tile True Fist): A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the opponent reeling. : ⦁'Uchimizu' (Water Shot): Jinbe hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. : ⦁'Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri' (Seven Thousand Tile Roundhouse Kick): Jinbe performs a very strong roundhouse kick. : ⦁'Gyojin Karate Ogi: Buraikan' (Fishman Karate Ultimate Technique: Mighty Reliant Piercing): The most powerful technique of Fishman Karate, Jinbe hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. Others Notable Victories Hoshigaki Kisame (Naruto) - Kisame Profile Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Tier Harribel (Bleach) - Harribel Profile Category:One Piece Category:Characters